The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety JACship (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,948) with the variety AROsedi (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,172).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the rounded, vigorous, plant habit and large flower clusters of the female parent combined with the lavender flower color; deep green foliage; and fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Strong fragrance;
2. Lavender flower color;
3. Large rounded clusters;
4. Dark, glossy green foliage; and
5. Good disease resistance
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.